Kalin Kessler (manga)
| appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = male | affiliation = Yliaster | occupation = D1GP Eliminator | manga deck = Medieval Infernity }} Kalin Kessler is a character appearing within the 5D's manga and is currently the owner of a dark Signer Dragon, that being Burning Archfiend Dragon Red Fiend and is a servant of Rex Goodwin operating as an Eliminator within the D1GP tournament to weed out the weak duelists. Design Kalin's design within the manga is souly based off of his anime counterparts attire whilst he lived within Satisfaction Town consisting of a black, flowing coat and casual, dark clothing. He also has a Criminal mark and has long, grey hair which further backs up the point that he is lifeless as his hair doesn't reflect much colour. Like in the anime, Kalin's Duel Runner is the Giganto L, and he uses it during his duels within the D1GP. He was also shown carrying an orginial Gx Duel Disk which is handed out to students attending Duel Academy. Personality Kalin's personality is cold and emotionless within the manga, just like his season 2 counterpart from the anime. He displays hardly any emotion, even when winning a duel. During his duel with Akiza Izinski, when he got backed into a corner, he started to display emotions of annoyance, but this was emotion was gone quickly as he summoned his ace monster and wiped her out. Biography Kalin made his debut at the D1GP Tournament along with Crow Hogan, which made Jack Atlas smirk as he knew that both were competition. He was then seen observing Yusei Fudo's duel with the other contestants and was surprised at the power of Yusei's new developed Feel in which he used in order to win against Greiger. Kalin wasn't seen for a while until his first duel within the D1GP, in which he was seen swiftly defeating an unknown duelist with ease and by maintaining his lifepoints at 4000 throughout the duel. Kalin was then later selected to become Akiza Izinski's opponent within the second round of duels within the D1GP. Throughout the duel, Kalin maintained control of the field within his terrorfying Handless Combo along with the Purgatory cards which forced Akiza into a corner. She then managed to summon her secret ace Gallant Lucifer Rosalian and cause Kalin to go into a corner, but he swifty fought back by summoning his ace monster, Purgatory Dragon - Ogre Dragoon, and wiping Akiza out. After Jack's duel with Sect Injuin was cancelled, he along with Yusei went back to the New Domino Stadium to observe the current status of the D1GP. Whilst Jack was watching the duels, Rex Goodwin revealed to Jack that Kalin had the dark card that he was searching for ever since he obtained the title of Duel King, that of course being a dark version of Red Dragon Archfiend, named Burning Archfiend Dragon Red Fiend which bears the wings mark of the Crimson Dragon on its chest. Decks Manga Ground Turbo Just like in the anime, Kalin uses an Infernity deck, based around his terrorfying Handless Combo. Although this is said, his Infernity cards within the manga are based more around medieval content such as knights rather than around demonic or western themes.